The Chief Investigator - largely with extramural support - has kept up a widely diverstified program, international and interdisciplinary in character, involving binding studies of agoinst, electrophysiology of ion flux, photochemistry of psychoactive drugs, modeling of nicotinic and muscarinic agoinists, consultation on protective measures against organophosphorous agents--and support function for a clinical program on degenerative diseases of the rain. In addition the Chief Investigator is active in international scientific exchange and collaboration with most countries of Western Europe, China, Japan and Taiwan. He is Editor of FEBS letters (Federation of European Biological Societies) for North America, Member of the Paul Ehrlich Foundation in Frankfurt, Germany, and as (honorary) Member of Academies and Learned Societies of Europe and Japan participates in the formulation of research aims and policies.